Winds From My Past
by dragonflyfire
Summary: someone from kurama's past is making a statement
1. Default Chapter

Kurama was sitting in class when a cool breeze crossed his face but when he looked up from his studies to see where it came from no windows were open nor were the doors. This was a feeling that Kurama had been dealing with all his human life. It was always as if someone was watching him. On the way home lost in thought, he ran into Hiei. Hiei, Kurama said looking over his shoulder, do you feel it, someone watching us? Hiei looking solemn said, "Yes, but isn't this normal for you by now." Yes, Kurama stated but they have become more frequent here lately to the point I can't focus on anything else. As he was leaving Hiei said I will use my sources and see what I can find out for you just calm down and get some rest you look like shit. In an almost paranoid state Kurama went home to rest.

Sitting in front of his laptop in a half asleep state Kurama heard a ghostly voice calling to him. "Kurama, my dear, wake up." "Come to me Kurama." "I've been watching you, and it's time you see me, Yoko." At that very moment the cool breeze turned ice cold, waking the kitsune. Being slightly disoriented, Kurama was trying to figure out if what he had just heard was real or a dream. He thought it strange that someone would call him Yoko. Who knew? He thought to himself. All of this was only happening in mere seconds as he darted to the windows and threw them open only to see someone with long silver hair leaving. Kurama called to the person but to no avail the person acted as though they did not hear him. Stepping behind a large tree Kurama waited to see who it was that came out the other side. To his surprise a silver wolf ran out and disappeared into the night. Right away Kurama jumped from his window and ran after the wolf to see if he could sense the demon only to sense Hiei. In a panicked tone, "Did you see it, did you Hiei?!?" screamed Kurama. Calm yourself, Hiei said you are never like this. Get yourself together and get out of the middle of the road before you become fox road kill. Now what is it that you are talking about, questioned Hiei? The silver wolf running down the road you stupid ass. Even with that third eye and you still can't see past your own ass, growled Kurama. With a shocked look Hiei said if that is how you are going to be I won't help. Ducking his head in shame Kurama said I am sorry my friend but this is driving me crazy it is so intense. What am I to do? Like I told you earlier go get some rest, I didn't think that you could look any worse than shit, but you have proved me wrong. Hiei was genuinely worried about his friend and wanted to help but how he had exhausted all sources in the human world now it was time to dig further.

Finally able to relax enough to sleep, with the aid of some stiff whiskey, Kurama starts to dream of the silver wolf.

(Kurama's Dream Sequence)

Kurama awoke in a meadow with the warm sunlight shinning upon him, and in the distance he saw a wolf running full on towards him. Kurama jumped to his feet in a defensive stance. Who are you? What do you want with me, yelled Kurama? And at that very instance the wolf disappeared and from another direction he saw a horse, silver in color becoming closer and closer running as fast as it could right at Kurama. Again he asked "Who are you." And again the creature disappeared and as if he could almost sense it Kurama turned the next creature. This time it was a silver fox closer than the last, kurama now angry yelled face me if you dare or are you a coward. By the time he was finished the fox was gone. Turning to his right he was face to face with a silver panther. Trying to catch his breath he stared deep in the animal's eyes only to see his own reflection staring back at him. Panting heavily Kurama asked in desperation, why are you haunting me? And in a split second the big cat reacted with a swipe to his muscular chest, knocking him to the ground. Bleeding heavily the panther licked his chest causing more discomfort stood over him and said with a growl my name is Clu!

(End Dream Sequence)

In a jerk Kurama woke sitting straight up in the bed only to cringe from the pain in his chest and the strong odor of blood. At this time Kurama became scared for his life, thinking what am I to do if it can come to me and inflict this kind of damage in my dreams how am I to defend myself.

Hey guys this is my first time to ever do this please review and let me know what you really think!!


	2. Was it Over

Kurama struggled to get to the bathroom to clean himself up only to fall several times in the short distance. Trying to regain some of his strength Kurama called out to Hiei telepathically. In a matter of seconds Hiei was there. No sooner had he stepped through the window when Kurama asked, as he grabbed his chest and winced from the pain, have you ever heard of a demon called Clu? She is able to change shapes of animals, Kurama added.

Hiei stunned at the sight of his friend said, you mean a changeling? I have heard stories of demons like that, but never have I heard that name, Hiei said. Why do you know something else … I mean it looks as if you had a rough night Hiei said with a smirk that hid his worry.

Kurama explained what had taken place in his dream when Hiei interrupted him to say, I am going to go see Koenma and see what the pacifier sucker knows.

Kurama agreeing said; Yes do so please, I think I am going crazy!!!

Before Hiei left he asked, do you think you will be alright by yourself or do you want Yuske or one of the others to come stay with you?

No, I should be fine here… said Kurama.

Stopping him mid sentence Hiei said, you know what "FINE" means right?

"FUCKED UP, INSECURE, NEUROTIC AND EMITIONAL"

So are you sure that's what you are, questioned Hiei?

Kurama smiling said, well in this case that describes me perfectly don't you think.

(Later that week with no other incidents having happened)

It was the end of the school week now and time to relax and party with the boys. Kurama still felt as if someone was watching him but nothing else had happened. Kurama thought to himself maybe… just maybe it was over. He had had a long day and was going to lie down for a little nap before the guys showed up for their night out.

sorry it was short not thinking right.

don't beat me for it just bear with me for a bit

how long can I use the excuse that this is my first fic


	3. The Meeting

Kurama fell into an unusually deep sleep. He heard that same ghostly voice again. "Did you miss me Yoko?" Just the sound of the voice made his skin crawl.

Unable to wake Kurama's body jerked from fear. He had been afraid before but never feared for his life like this. (Because he was unable to defend himself in his dreams and already suffered massive wounds) How much more could he take? Before his very eyes stood an almost angelic figure of a woman, immediately Kurama had a calming feeling washed over his entire hard body. Relaxed Kurama barely able to talk asked the woman softly, who are…she stopped him with a finger to his lips.

In due time Yoko, she said.

Face to face he again saw nothing but his own reflection in her eyes. They were like looking into liquid silver almost a gun metal color. She was so unique… she had looks like he had never seen before, or had he.

My name is Clu as I told you in my last visit, she said. Her body began to morph into the animals he had seen before plus other he hadn't.

How…what... you talk to me as if I know you Kurama said shakily.

By me calling you Yoko you should have figured I am someone from your past, said Clu. If you prefer me to call you Kurama I will do so. What is your preference, she questioned?

Weakly Kurama answered, That is who I am now. Yoko is apart of me, but I am Kurama.

Clu's mood seemed to change as soon as the words left Kurama's mouth. She picked him (still in his dream) and slammed his already wounded body into a wall with enough force that there was an indention of his body in the wall. In the impact Kuramas head ended up with a nasty gash causing blood to start running down his muscular back.

Why…? Kurama started trying to keep from passing out, What…? What did I…?

She dug her claws into his shoulders and pulled down hard leaving deep gashes. Kurama let out a blood curdling scream, and collapsed from the pain.

From about a block away Yuske and the others were walking to Kuramas for their night out just being boys. Stopping in their tracks from the scream that they heard, looking at each others as fear for their friend washed over them they ran for what seemed for ever before they got to Kuramas. Yuske being himself with Hiei right behind him, he burst through the front door as Hiei went through the bedroom window. (what did he need the door for) They got to the side of his bed at the same time and were shocked at what they saw.

KURAMA, Yuske yelled, shacking the already battered kitsune's body in order to wake him. To no avail, Kurama was a prisoner in his own dream.

Doing everything they could to stop or even slow the bleeding down it was in vain because of the new wounds that kept popping up all over the kitsunes damaged body.

Yuske turned to Hiei and asked, what the hell is going on here damn it? Why won't he wake up? Kurama, come on you son-of-bitch wake the hell up, Yuske demanded.

Hiei and Yuske two of the strongest on the team and they were so angry because they were so helpless to do anything for their friend.

You know as much as I do Yuske, Hiei yelled back at him. Hiei turned to the almost lifeless body slapping Kurama in the face and yelling his name. Hiei was at a loss as to why Kurama wasn't waking.

Yuske and Hiei stepped back a moment and look puzzled at their helpless friend as Kurama's face winced from the pain that seemed to be coming from no where.

Kurama, trying to remember this demon that claimed he knew her he and was unable to. Trying to keep her calm, seemed to be when she did the least damage to him, Kurama asked, where is it that I am supposed to know you from? What is it that you want from me? Maybe that wasn't the thing that he should have asked because it only caused the beautiful woman to beat him some more.

Clu puzzled at herself stepped back and thought, what am I doing, why am I doing this. She walked up slowly to the weakened limp body and raised Kurama's head so that he was looking at her. His eyes blackened and only half opened slits tried to focus on hers. She asked Kurama, Do you truly not remember me? Nothing, not even the love that we shared?

Saddened by the fact that there was no answer much less than a facial expression from Kurama, and by the way she had battered his body. She pinned him against the wall pressing her half naked body against his muscular bloody flesh.

Shocked by her drastic change in moods again, her action sent flashes of fire through Kurama's torn body but this was not pain, this was a familiar feeling but one that he had not felt in ages.

Kurama thought to himself, what's wrong with this stupid bitch one minute she's trying to kill me and in a split second she is coming on to me?!?!?

Clu leaned in closer and whispered into his ear; maybe this will help you to remember. She pressed her lips in to his; softly at first causing Kurama's knees to buckle under him. She pulled her head back and smiled at the thought that this was much more arousing that the blood she spilled. Leaning back in with her tongue running it from his collar bone slowly up his jugular to his soft ear lobe were she proceeded to nibble a little.

Kurama's body weak from the loss of blood started sliding down the wall and as Clu followed him down her lips met his again. Taking advantage of the fact that his mouth was partially open she slipped her tongue into the warm cavity, kissing him more passionately by the second! When the kiss was finally broke, Kurama woke breathing heavily.

PLEASE review need all the help that I can get

hey get your finger off of that go away (smack!!!)

sorry about that want to know what ya'll think love ya love ya


End file.
